1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wristwatch, table clock and other types of a timepiece to which any suitable design can be freely applied and which can be employed for a wide variety of uses and which can be produced inexpensively.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional timepiece, for example, a wristwatch, includes a timepiece driving section (movement) including a dial plate, a liquid crystal display or the like, a band, and a band fastener. Crystal oscillation and liquid crystal display techniques are utilized in such a movement, so that the design of the dial plate increasingly becomes lighter and thinner. The arrangement of displays and the like vary in accordance with fashion. The materials of wristwatch bands are selected from metal, leather, rubber, plastics and the like, and these materials are provided in various designs in accordance with fashion.
However, conventional timepieces such as wristwatches, table clocks, wall clocks have only limited numbers of respective configurations. Furthermore, their designs are limited to a certain extent by the types of materials employed for wristwatch bands and frames. When attempts are made to provide new such designs, there arises the problem of increased cost. In the case of selling timepieces in a shop, there is the additional problem that separate types and designs of timepieces must be exhibited, so that considerable space is required for such exhibition.